La fin d'une bataille
by Mistyficae
Summary: La bataille était finie. Mais il y avait de nombreux morts. Les morts. Trop nombreux. Ils s'accumulaient tous là.


**La fin d'une bataille**

La bataille était finie. Aragorn et les spectres étaient venus les aider. Mais il y avait de nombreux morts. Les morts. Trop nombreux. Ils s'accumulaient tous là. Il avait vu son oncle, son père de substitution mourir sous ses yeux. Il le cherchait. Mais les morts étaient là, tels des pantins désarticulés d'un macabre spectacle dont il était le spectateur impuissant. Il se souvenait de tous ces guerriers tombés, mettant un nom aux visages. Soudain, il vit plus loin le cheval de son oncle. Ce dernier se trouvait en-dessous. Mais le soldat à côté lui semblait inconnu. En tant que soldat, oui. Mais pas en tant que sœur. Il la reconnut en un quart de seconde. Un cri déchirant traversa ses oreilles. Il était agenouillé auprès d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras. Depuis quand ? Où étaient passés son casque et son épée ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, dès qu'il reconnut sa sœur, il accouru vers elle, jetant épée et casque sur son passage pour la serrer entre ses bras, contre lui. Un corps dispersant plus de chaleur pour ne pas être mort mais assez froid pour ne plus être en vie. Un second cri se fit entendre. Il se rendit compte que ce cri, aussi déchirant que le premier lors de sa course vers sa sœur, sortit de sa gorge, poussé par le désespoir qu'il ressentait. Il sentit sa vision se brouiller, une sorte de cascade dévalait ses joues. Il pleurait. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Depuis la mort de sa mère. Ou peut-être bien depuis la mort de son père marquant le début de ce cauchemar. 

Il était pour lui difficile de relâcher sa soeur pour faire porter sur une civière. Les soldats qui s'en chargent la portèrent comme si elle était faite de verre, pouvant se briser au moindre mouvement. Il laisse les faire et les suivit, n'exprimant plus rien, hormis le désespoir. Dans la maison dans les maisons de Guérison, dans le sixième cercle de cette cité qu'il serait admiratif si ses pensées étaient tournées à la seule personne plus la chère à ses yeux: sa sœur. Il s'assoit à ses côtés, impuissant, inutile. Il n'a jamais rendu compte à quel point sa sœur avait grandi, était devenue une femme, une femme magnifique. La voir ainsi, allongée, en armure tandis que Mort l'emmenait loin de lui, lui fit mal au coeur. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile. Elle n'a jamais dû être ici. C'était de sa faute. C'était à lui de dire de ne pas suivre, de rester à Edoras. Mais il n'a pas accompli son frère devoir. C'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de protéger, à personne d'autre. Néanmoins son visage reflétait la sérénité. Ainsi, là où elle irait, elle ne souffrira plus. Là où les assistaient leurs ancêtres, et maintenant son oncle, son cousin, sa mère et son père. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Elle ne trouve pas. Elle l'avait abandonné, lui, le petit orphelin qui l'avait protégé. La protégée de la mort de leurs parents, une protégée de ce Grima au point de se faire exiler et voilà comment elle le remerciait? En mourant? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce remerciement? C'était égoïste de sa part. Elle l'a laissé tout seul. Oh mais lui aussi l ' avait laissé seule quand il était exilé mais il avait le revenu. Elle, ne reviendrait pas. Il lui en textile. Oui, il lui a fait pour ça. Devenir et de ne plus revenir. Comme ses parents avant elle. Oui, il a dit à son père d'avoir poursuivi ses orcs et de s'être tué, lui, le grand Maréchal Chef de la Marche. Il a voulu avoir une mère de l'abandonné, une sœur et lui, dans un geste égoïste de rejoindre leur père. Il en veut à Théodred de l'avoir laissé contre Grima et Saroumane. Il en veut à son oncle de porter faire un fardeau trop tôt. Il en veut à Eowyn de l'abandon comme ça. Cette égoïste allaitait être avec toute sa famille et lui était seul. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé durant cette bataille? Pourquoi? Il ne serait plus seul. La chaleur d'une famille serait là. Il s'agit de rester avec eux. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'abandonne. Il ne veut pas être seul. Non, il ne le veut pas et il ne l'accepte pas. Jamais. Personne ne peut l'aider. Ces détracteurs ont été répétés pour savoir tout guérir, non? Alors pourquoi ils ne devaient pas sauver sa sœur? Pourquoi ils la laissaient mourir? Ils ne savaient rien en réalité. Leur réputation est un mensonge. Ils sont impuissants, inutiles. Comme lui en ce moment. Leur réputation est un mensonge. Ils sont impuissants, inutiles. Comme lui en ce moment. Leur réputation est un mensonge. Ils sont impuissants, inutiles. Comme lui en ce moment.

Aragorn vit Eomer au chevet d'un soldat. Assez maigre d'ailleurs pour un soldat. Mais pas pour une femme. Il est à un soigneur doit quoi souffrir la jeune femme.

«- Une blessure d'un ancien temps. Nous ne pensions pas à la pareille de la blessure.

-Je vois. »

Aragorn s'approcha d'Eowyn et Eomer. Ce dernier leva la tête en sortant de sa torpeur. Il ne veut pas que la touche, il se lime les laisse tranquilles. Ce dernier moment rien qu'eux deux. Le Rôdeur prit un chiffon qu'il trempa et nettoya le devant de la Dame du Rohan. Il murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Eomer voulut l'éloigner d'elle mais elle commente à reprendre des couleurs. Il réitère l'espoir. Non, c'est impossible. Tout espoir est perdu. Soudain, la poitrine de sa sœur se relève. L'espoir revenait dans le cœur du cavalier du Rohan. Elle respirait. Elle respirait! Ainsi, elle ne mourra pas? Le futur roi du Gondor était-il réellement en train de sauver? Il ne faut pas croire et pourtant la pâleur des joues de sa sœur était envolée et sa poitrine se tendait dans une cadence régulière et paisible. Elle ressemble à une Maia endormie. Mais quand allait-elle se réveiller. Soudain un doute traversa l'esprit d'Eomer. Allait-elle se réveiller un jour? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Aragorn lui assura qu'il lui fallait un temps de repos mais elle se réveillait seulement dans les jours suivants. Eomer était soulagé. Soulagé de savoir sa sœur sauve. Soulagé de la connaissance encore près de lui. La sécurité en sécurité ici dans la Cité et entouré de guérisseurs. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que sa sœur allait aider à aider lors de la bataille finale contre Sauron. Allait-elle se réveiller un jour? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Aragorn lui assura qu'il lui fallait un temps de repos mais elle se réveillait seulement dans les jours suivants. Eomer était soulagé. Soulagé de savoir sa sœur sauve. Soulagé de la connaissance encore près de lui. La sécurité en sécurité ici dans la Cité et entouré de guérisseurs. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que sa sœur allait aider à aider lors de la bataille finale contre Sauron. Allait-elle se réveiller un jour? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Aragorn lui assura qu'il lui fallait un temps de repos mais elle se réveillait seulement dans les jours suivants. Eomer était soulagé. Soulagé de savoir sa sœur sauve. Soulagé de la connaissance encore près de lui. La sécurité en sécurité ici dans la Cité et entouré de guérisseurs. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que sa sœur allait aider à aider lors de la bataille finale contre Sauron. 

_**Hellooooo ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? :D**_


End file.
